warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary Onslaught
Sanctuary Onslaught is an endless game mode introduced in . The objective is similar to Survival missions, where players must last as long as possible by continuously killing hordes of increasingly difficult enemies, as quickly as possible. Players are limited to one large room from a random tileset in every zone. In order to advance through the zones, players must maintain efficiency by constantly killing enemies, then enter a conduit at the end of the zone's time limit in order to progress to the next. The opposing faction of enemies encountered in each zone is also randomized on a per-zone basis. Players must complete The New Strange to access this game mode. To begin, players must talk to Cephalon Simaris at his Sanctuary in any Relay or select "Sanctuary Onslaught" in the Syndicate World State Window tab. Mechanics Upon starting the mission, players will have to enter a conduit and maintain efficiency meter against increasingly difficult enemies. Each enemy killed in the process will contribute to the overall efficiency, with Eximus enemies contributing more. Every zone lasts for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. When a zone is complete, Simaris will open a Data-Conduit to a new and harder zone within his Sanctuary. The conduit closes after 30 seconds. Players who have not entered the conduit before then will be extracted with their rewards. Terminology *'Zones': the equivalent of a 'Wave', 'Round', etc. **Every two that are completed will provide a reward. *'Conduits': Portals connecting one Zone to the next. *'Efficiency': the means to maintain a Conduit. Once efficiency reaches zero, the run will be over. The deeper the player progresses into the Sanctuary the faster their efficiency drops, capping at Zone 16. **'Efficiency Stimulus': Pick-ups which increase the player's efficiency by 10%. The number of Efficiency Stimuli that appears starts at 4, which gradually decreases the deeper the player progresses into the Sanctuary, up until after Zone 15 after which they will stop appearing. Rules Simaris has his own rules within his sanctuary, as he seeks to produce an accurate experiment. These are the following rules: *The Gear wheel, Specters, and Emotes are disabled. Emotes can, however, be played if they are bound to a hotkey. **However, Helios can still take scans if the mod and Codex Scanner charges are equipped. *Specimens do not drop Mods or Resources in the Sanctuary but will still drop Health and Energy Orbs and ammo pickups. *Storage Containers do not appear in the Sanctuary. **However, locked lockers may appear depending on the tileset, and can be opened using or to acquire orbs and ammo pickups. Lockers do not drop resources or mods, but, unlike specimens, they may yield Affinity Orbs and occasionally an Ayatan Star (although Ayatan Stars are completely invisible in this mode). *MOA Cabinet Spawners can appear in their appropriate tilesets, producing fragile allied Shockwave MOAs if hacked. **Despite gear restriction, Ciphers are still available if equipped before starting, visible only while hacking a cabinet. *Each conduit entered/zone advanced removes current buffs, active Warframe abilities, combo multipliers, and resets Energy to the respective base level, as well as restoring ammunition back to 100%. **Additional base energy contributed by a Warframe's spare mod capacity will not be accounted for. ** will lose 4 Mutation Stacks upon entering the Data-Conduit. ** will lose approximately 300 Rubble upon entering the Data-Conduit. ** 's damage growth decreases by 30% upon entering the Data-Conduit. **However, ' battery will not drain upon entering the Data-Conduit. *Instead of dropping normally, Convergence Orbs are granted automatically at the beginning of each zone after the first. The Convergence Orb Boost scales in multiplier up to 16x. *There is a 20% chance for a random environmental hazard to appear in a zone. *Enemy level starts at 20-30 and gradually increases to 80-100 beyond Zone 15, 110-130 beyond Zone 20, and 130-150 beyond Zone 25. *Weekly leaderboards are available based on overall score for both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. Elite Sanctuary Onslaught Each week Simaris simulates a predetermined sequence of tilesets and Elite Specimens. This Onslaught is not for the leisurely and requires a Rank 30 Warframe to enter, as Specimens are much stronger. In addition, usage of Warframe abilities must be staggered or they will become temporarily disabled. *Enemy level starts at 60-70 and gradually increases to 150-180 beyond Zone 15, 200-220 beyond Zone 20, and 250-280 beyond Zone 25. Increased efficiency drain caps at Zone 15. *4th ability will be disabled for 15 seconds, when used twice in less than 10 seconds. **Channel abilities only count when turned on. *Other abilities can be disabled if used extremely frequently, e.g. 's with reduced ability duration. They will be disabled after being used four times within 10 seconds. Rewards Rewards are given per two successful zones in an AABC rotation in both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught to players before they jump into the Data-Conduit. *2 Zones = Rotation A *4 Zones = Rotation A *6 Zones = Rotation B *8 Zones = Rotation C Media SANCTUARY ONSLAUGHT - Guide Rewards Builds Warframe Patch History *All Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught Captura Scenes can now be sold for 3500 Credits for those that have duplicates! *Fixed being able to get behind the first Data-Conduit in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed Power Menu UI remaining open when entering a Data-Conduit in Sanctuary Onslaught when using a controller. Gauss Changes & Fixes: *Battery will no longer drain during the Sanctuary Onslaught Zone teleport. *Fixed cases where enemies would be standing around idle in Sanctuary Onslaught instead of storming towards you. *Fixed missing Sanctuary Onslaught Portal FX. *Fixed a rare crash when transitioning between Zones in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed a crash in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed mid-Wave Host migrations in Sanctuary Onslaught resulting in pixelated Warframes and enemies until you enter a new portal. *Fixed Wukong’s Celestial Twin kills not counting towards Sanctuary Onslaught efficiency. *Fixed inability to move properly when Titania is in Razorwing in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed issues on Earth as reported here. *Sanctuary Onslaught now has a chance to roll the Vay Hek Trial tileset. *Potential fix for crash on host migration in Onslaught. *Fixed the return of the perpetual loading screen when a Host Migration in Onslaught occurred. *Fixed spawning inside a geometry collision in a specific Onslaught. *Onslaught mission Credits are now rewarded every 2 successful Zones. This eliminates being able to achieve free Credits in the initial spawn room by letting the timer run out. *Fixed excessively tiled floor material in the Grineer Asteroid Onslaught tile. *Fixed crashes that could occur when leaving Onslaught due to Warframe abilities still being active when Zone gets destroyed. *Removed Kuria’s from Onslaught tiles since Simaris does not allow the use of gear in the Sanctuary. *Sahasa Kubrows can no longer dig up Resources in Onslaught. *Fixed several Host migration issues in Onslaught. *Fixed a Lua Onslaught tile having doors that appeared unlocked due to incorrect materials. *Fixed End of Mission rank being A- when aborting before a Zone has been completed. Sanctuary Onslaught Changes: We still see Onslaught as a more bite-sized gameplay experience, but combined with the efficiency changes below, how far your team can last should be dictated slightly more by your ability to kill instead of hard numeric limits. The Simulation is alive and ever changing. *Removed the increased Efficiency drain when you hit Zone 20 in Sanctuary Onslaught and from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught when you hit Zone 14. Efficiency drain will hit its max rate in Zone 16 of Sanctuary Onslaught and Zone 15 of Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Added more tiers of increasingly higher level enemies in both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught: **Sanctuary Onslaught ***Level 80-100 in Zone 15 ***Level 110-130 in Zone 20 ***Level 130-150 in Zone 25 **Elite Sanctuary Onslaught ***Level 200-220 in Zone 20 ***Level 250-280 in Zone 25 *Removed unnecessary ice environment textures in the Grineer Shipyard Onslaught tile. *Removed an Orokin Derelict tile from Onslaught that was too small - this means that Zone 12 of Elite will have a new tile. *Removed an Infested Corpus Onslaught tile that was deemed unsuitable for the Simulation. Sanctuary Onslaught Fixes: *Fixed Clients being perpetually stuck on the loading screen after a Host migration in Onslaught. *Fixed cases of Conduits not materializing after a Host migration occurs. *Fixed cases of Clients being trapped in the old Zone after the Host transitions through the Conduit first and disconnects on the other side. *Fixed Efficiency continuing to drain after a Conduit has appeared and you have yet to pass through it. Once all players are through the Conduit and into the next Zone, the Efficiency will recommence draining. *Fixed Specimens beating the crap out of helpless players who are trapped in the loading screen when a Host migration occurs. Specimens will now be paused while you are in the loading screen. Sanctuary Onslaught Balance Changes: Player experiences and data determined that enemy scaling was broken and not consistent with game modes outside of Onslaught. A more descriptive and in-depth read can be viewed here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/950011-sanctuary-onslaught-difficulty-changes/ *'Elite:' Lowered Specimen level ranges, with Zone 1 starting at level 60-70 and reaching a max of level 150-180 once you hit Zone 15 (instead of Zone 10). *'Elite:' Removed additional Damage Multiplier for higher level Specimens. *Efficiency drain ramps up more aggressively between Zones 10-20 in either Onslaught mode. *Efficiency Stimulus spawns will not appear beyond Zone 15 in either Onslaught mode. General Sanctuary Onslaught Changes: *Khora Blueprints have been removed from Elite rewards and replaced with Radiant Axi Relics. Other Relics have moved around rotations to fit - see our drop-table site for full drops! ;Rotation A 400 Endo (9.48%) Lith T1 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith N3 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith Z1 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith B2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith C2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith H2 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lith S7 Relic (Radiant) (9.48%) Lato Vandal Receiver (2.01%) Kuva Fortress Crevice Scene (4.42%) Lua Balcony Scene (4.42%) Meso N5 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) Meso O2 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) Meso G1 Relic (Radiant) (4.42%) ;Rotation B Synthetic Eidolon Shard (15.18%) 400 Endo (15.18%) Meso T1 Relic (Radiant) (15.18%) Meso T2 Relic (Radiant) (15.18%) Braton Vandal Barrel (15.18%) Braton Vandal Receiver (5.53%) Lato Vandal Blueprint (2.01%) Neo S7 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) Neo K1 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) Neo B4 Relic (Radiant) (5.53%) ;Rotation C 750 Endo (18.97%) Neo M1 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Neo Z1 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Neo B2 Relic (Radiant) (18.97%) Braton Vandal Stock (2.46%) Braton Vandal Blueprint (2.01%) Lato Vandal Barrel (2.46%) Peculiar Bloom (2.46%) Axi A3 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi E2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi H3 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi N5 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi O2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) Axi K2 Relic (Radiant) (2.46%) *Removed the Rank 30 Warframe requirement from Sanctuary Onslaught - remains a requirement for Elite Onslaught. *Certain Onslaught tiles now have a 20% chance of having an environmental hazard. *Increased Specimen spawns in the Corpus Gas City Onslaught tile and Grineer Fortress Onslaught tile. *Reverted the addition of more types of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested Specimens to Onslaught. More testing will be done for these Specimens and added in at a later time. *Removed more tiles that were leading to Specimen navigation issues. *Removed physical lockers and containers from the Void Onslaught tile. *Removed Simaris line referring to 'comrades' when Conduit is closing to eliminate possibility of referencing other players when running Solo. *A prompt will appear that indicates you need to have a Rank 30 Warframe (Elite) and have completed The New Strange quest when selecting Sanctuary Onslaught if you do not meet those requirements. Sanctuary Onslaught Fixes: *Fixes towards crashing when entering a Conduit. *Fixed rejoining right before the Conduit materializes can prevent it from spawning. *Fixed invulnerability not being applied/removed correctly in various scenarios of jumping through the Conduit as the Operator. *Fixed some Onslaught tiles having permanent Fire hazards due to explosive barrels. *Fixed initial Conduit not showing at correct size for Clients. *Added more types of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested Specimens to Onslaught. *Overhauled the Onslaught Void tile by adding more Specimen spawns and improving Specimen navigation throughout the tile. *Fixed a loss of functionality when trying to launch Onslaught with a rank < 30 Warframe. *Fixed Conduit transitioning FX restarting if you enter Conduit during the final 5 seconds where screen is already auto-fading to white. *We now give Zone rewards the moment the Conduit portal appears instead of requiring at least one player to transition through. *Fixed a crash as a result of a Conduit closing in Onslaught. *Fixed a permanent white screen if a player revives during Zone cross fade. *Fixed issues with time still passing when playing in Solo and pausing the game. *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur during Zone transitions. *Fixed 'Wave Complete' appearing over End of Mission. *Potential fix for the 'white wall of fog' that would stay up between Zones. *Possible fix for no initial Conduit spawning. *Fixed issues with missing sound FX within the Onslaught game mode. *Fixed the 'Repeat Last Mission' button not working with Onslaught game modes. *Fixed Clients not receiving rewards after Onslaught mission ends due to a failed Host migration. *Potential fix for a deadlock that could occur between Zones. *Fixed many common crashes with Sanctuary Onslaught - still more to go! *Fixed inbox transmissions missing from Simaris - he recorded a selfie-video for you all but forgot to attach it earlier. *Removed a larger cap room from the Grineer Galleon as AI had pathing problems from them. *Fixed an exploit where hosts running at (intentionally) low framerate could cause the mission timer to run super slowly. *Fixes to ensure mission timer pauses once all enemies have been cleared and players are waiting for portal to appear. *Fixed an issue for Clients when transitioning through the portal, which could result in Clients not hearing music. *Potential fix for being sent back to previous room when falling into pit immediately after Conduit use. *Fixed issues with enemies spawning out of attack range on a tile. *Fixed issue with enemies getting stuck on certain ledges. *Fixed issues on Moon tile with spawns & getting stuck *Fixed more cases of crashes caused by joining Sanctuary Onslaught missions in progress. *Fixed crashes by timing issues more likely to happen on slower computers. *Fixed enemy spawning after host migration. *Fixed Efficiency meter draining while waiting for portal transition effects to finish. *Fixed Efficiency Boosts not being tracked correctly when squad is split up between different zones. *Conduits now automatically closes in 30 seconds after spawning. If you take too much of your sweet time getting to the Conduit, you will be auto-extracted with your spoils intact. This is also our intended extraction mechanism for those who do not wish to go on - simply stay behind! *Improved Infested spawns by adding more spawn points in the Onslaught Derelict tile (most commonly encountered in Zone 17 of this week's Elite Rotation). *Improved numerous enemy spawns to Onslaught Asteroid tiles. *Removed an Infested Corpus tile and Orokin Tower tile that contained unremovable spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Removed a white bar in the End of Mission screen for Sanctuary Onslaught summary under the "TOTAL" panel. *Fixed a crash that could occur when joining an Onslaught in progress. *Fixes towards players getting a white screen after jumping through a Conduit. *Fixed dark Warframe lighting when standing on broken platforms in the beginning Onslaught room before you enter the Conduit. *Fixed very dark lighting in the Orokin Derelict Onslaught tile. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught total wave score showing incorrect value after the first two zones. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught music not playing for Clients. *Removed the Lua puzzle room tile from Onslaught. Given the spawning logic of Onslaught this would be a dramatic re-occurrence beyond our intended rarity for Forma. *Removed a Grineer Sealab tileset from Onslaught. The Submersible water volumes do not function in the Sanctuary. *Removed Crates that were dropping spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught; replaced with 100% grass fed simulation friendly standard crate spawns now. *End of Mission screen now displays ‘Elite Onslaught Summary’ when playing Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Onslaught pickups will now be heard by other players when in radius. *Fixed a plethora of crashes related to Host Migrations, Conduits, etc, in Onslaught. *Fixed Onslaught Conduits not spawning if a Host Migration occurs. *Fixed Onslaught HUD being pre-translated into the Host's language. *Fixed Clients possibly getting stuck with Mesa’s Peacemaker active if they fall into a pit. *Fixed missing Onslaught Conduit FX transition and lingering white screen if you moved away from the Conduit as it spawned. *Fixed intro Simaris transmission not playing for Clients when initially loading into Onslaught. *Fixed incorrect End of Mission Simaris transmission when completing between 3 & 5 Onslaught zones. *Fixed missing door frames in Orokin Onslaught tile. *Introduced. }} Last updated: es:Masacre en el Santuario pt:Massacre do Santuário ru:Резня_в_Святилище Category:Missions Category:Update 22